


Tired

by SerpentineTraveler



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), i kinda dont ever edit shit so uhhhh sorry about that, prolly out of character, very inconsistent tense use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentineTraveler/pseuds/SerpentineTraveler
Summary: Connor was fucking exhausted.  But he still had to go to New Jericho for a meeting with Markus.And hopefully avoid running into the blond android he'd been crushing on for weeks....





	1. Chapter 1

Connor was tired. Exhausted really. 

He had been so busy over the last few days, maybe even weeks, that he hadn’t had the chance to go into rest mode for a sufficient enough time.

But he couldn’t sleep yet. He was going to talk to New Jericho. He had to discuss a new development in regards to androids and law enforcement.

A secondary consequence of going to New Jericho was the potential of running into Simon. The android he had been avoiding for the last two months. 

After the successful Revolution, Connor had been able to recover Simon’s body, and repair him. He still felt incredible guilty, about a lot of things really, but Simon had been a case he could try and do something about. After cornering him on the roof of Stratford tower, leading him to self-destruct, and then later tricking him into thinking he was Markus, he could at least try.

A small voice in the back of his mind also was whispering about Daniel. But Daniel was truly gone. He knew that. Connor had scanned him, and known that his body and memory banks had been too damaged to repair.

A part of him thought that that was okay. Daniel, had he been repaired, would have faced hell. He had killed a man and held a girl hostage. A girl he had loved. 

But Connor had lied to him. And he had felt the weight of his actions when he had seen Simon hanging in the evidence room. 

So he had gotten him repaired. 

Markus had been thrilled. His friend was back; a loss he had felt so heavily on his own conscience. Leaving Simon had hurt him deeply.

Simon was unaware of Connor’s responsibility. He had awoken in the company of the original crew-- Markus, North, and Josh. He had likely assumed Markus had recovered him. Connor was okay with him thinking that. 

After the Revolution, Markus had tried to get him more accepted in Jericho. And while he was hailed by the androids he had freed, he still never felt comfortable in the company he had so wronged. It was obvious that North and Josh were not comfortable around him, and he never blamed them for it. Why would Simon be any different?

Markus was a real lifeline for Connor. Even if he can’t figure out why he trusts him after Connor had almost shot him. _Twice._

But that’s just the kind of person Markus is. Would Simon be as forgiving?

Connor would ever admit it aloud, but he had been pining for the PL600 for weeks now. The times the two had interacted had left Connor feeling the lightest he could remember. Despite the lingering memories of a rooftop and screaming little girl. As time had gone on, Connor had begun to recognize the “Simon-isms” that made him different from any other PL600.

But then Hank had teased him, cackling that he had a crush. Connor first reaction was that, well, that couldn’t be true. Could it?

Taking some time, he had realized that, yes, he indeed had stronger feelings towards the man, and the though nearly sent him to the ground with anxiety.

He could barely handle everyday emotions let alone the possibility of being in love.

Leading him to dart out of the room ever time the blond came in.

He knows its suspicious, but he just, he panics.

Shaking his head, Connor pushes open the door to the lobby of the office building that was restructured to become the New Jericho. The building held offices for Markus, North, Josh, and Simon, as well as other androids who had found themselves enamored with politics. (Connor is only active in politics because he was forced to, with his role in the Revolution as well as his position with the Detroit Police Department.)

The building also had recreation rooms and was in general a safe place for androids to come and hang. 

To many, Jericho was home. The upper floors of the building had been converted into bedrooms for those who had nowhere to go. Most to the leadership stayed there, with the exception of Markus, who went back to Carl. Connor had gone to Hank, who was kind enough to offer him a place with him and Sumo.  
Letting the door swing shut behind him, Connor move towards the stairwells. He was scheduled to meet with Markus in his office, on the second floor.

As he trudged up the stairs, he closes the perpetual pop ups telling him to enter rest mode. As tempting as it was to find a quiet corner, he really hadn’t the time. Instead, he just shuts down some non-essential functions and carries on up the stairs. 

Knocking first, he pokes his head into Markus’ office. 

At the sound of the door, Markus looks up from the tablet he had been writing on, and rises to meet Connor at the door. 

“Hey Connor, you’re right on time-- wait, are you alright?”

Connor blinked, and followed Markus’ gaze to the synthetic skin on his hand and realized it was flickering. Turning his attention to his interface, he took in the fact that he was approaching forced shut down as a result of his lack of, well, lack of sleep.

Still staring at his hand, he remarks, “I-I think I should go to sl-sleep for a while. I have been unable to fu-fully recharge in the last week?” 

Even his vocal processor was glitching out. Great.

Markus, every the caretaker, leapt to action, leading him out of the office and up another level.

Reaching a door at the end of the hall, he turned to Connor with a suspiciously amused glint in his eye, “We don’t have any open rooms, but I know for a fact Simon wouldn’t mind lending you his bed for an evening.”

Opening the door and pulling Connor in with him, he ignores any of Connor’s objections, taking off his tie and jacket, and shoving him onto the bed. As he leans to pull off the ex-Deviant Hunter’s shoes, he makes eye contact and tells Connor; “You really should just tell him. Even if he doesn’t feel the same, which I seriously doubt, he wouldn’t shame you. And your avoidance is hurting him. I don’t like seeing my friends hurting. Him or you.”

With that Markus smiles and leaves the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Markus hopes both of his pining friends get their acts together soon, the awkwardness between the two is becoming insufferable. Connor could use someone as caring as Simon, and Simon deserves someone as loyal and dedicated as Connor.

Seeing as he has free time, now that the meeting with Connor obviously needs to be rescheduled, he decides to go down to the music room. He hasn’t played piano in a while, and he is in a hopeful mood. Simon will be back soon, and he’ll have to deal with a sleepy Connor. 

Entering the stairwell, he sees the man himself. 

“Markus?”

Lifting an eyebrow, and with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, “Hello Simon, I might let you know that you have a guest in your room at the moment. I hope you don’t mind.”

Ducking down the stairs, he ignores Simon’s confused exclamation and chuckles to himself, coattails billowing down the stairs.

Simon was still pondering Markus’ statement as he wanders down the hall towards his room. A guest?

Opening the door to his room, he is confused by the lack of welcome. But as he toes of his shoes, he notices a pair of dress shoes neatly lined against the wall. Looking further he sees a familiar coat and tie thrown over a chair back.

“...Connor…?”

He finally approaches the bed, only to gasp slightly, seeing Connor sleeping peacefully in his bed, shirt with the top buttons undone and hair mussed.

Suddenly the glint in Markus’ eye made sense.

<...Markus, why is Connor in my bed?>

Simon could feel the smirk in Markus’ voice as he responded to the direct message.

 

my bed and not one of the guest rooms I know are free, why?>

In truth, Simon isn’t actually upset, Connor is admittedly adorable in rest mode. But he isn’t going to give Markus that satisfaction.

 

Simon could feel the smugness as Markus closed the communication.

He had really wanted to just go and crash in bed and watch Netflix, but not Connor was there.

...Connor was on the side, there would be room for him to sit next to the sleeping detective…

Face flushing a light blue, he does just that, propping himself up with pillows and settling in with a tablet playing a movie from the 2010s.

Every so often Connor would shift in his sleep, sending Simon into a low panic, thinking he had woken up, but always settling back down again.

Something like halfway through his second movie, Simon froze as Connor moved in his sleep, swinging his arm over Simons waist and shoving his face into Simon’s side.

Deciding not to extricate himself, partly in fear of waking the man and partly because, yeah, he enjoyed the closeness, seeing as he was in fact pining after the android and it was a stark contrast to the way Connor had been avoiding him these last few weeks.

Simon slowly turned off his tablet and set it on the bedside table. He is just going to enjoy this while it lasts and face the music in the morning.

With that thought, Simon drifted into sleep mode himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor slowly came to awareness as the sun came through the blinds, sending a beam of light into his face. His systems finally fully recovered, he blinked groggily. The extended time spent in rest mode meant his systems needed a bit more time to warm up. Looking at his interface he realized he had missed a number of texts from the Lieutenant.

10:30pm: Connor, hey Connor, where the fuck are you, you should be back from your meeting by now. 

10:45pm: Kid, come on, im worried here. 

11:07pm: robo-jesus sent me a message  
11:08pm: stay safe and dont fuckin drop of the face of the earth next time why dontcha

8:47am: got a message from fowler--we got the day off 

Shooting of a quick acknowledgement, Connor turned his focus to his surroundings. Only to freeze as he realized he was basically on top of a sleeping Simon.

Scuttling backwards without thinking, Connor falls off the edge of the bed, barely managing to get his hands back behind him to catch himself before slamming on the floor.

And while he does manage to keep himself from any damage, the noise rouses Simon, who blinks and leans over to look at Connor, whose face is rapidly turning blue in embarrassment.

“Connor, are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

The detective didn’t need to ask to know what had happened in the night. It made sense to him that Simon had returned, and that in his sleep, he had moved to the other presence in the bed. The only think he wasn’t sure about, is why Simon had let him.

Simon could see Connor eyeing the door, sees him plot the track to his shoes and the door. A plan that Connor executes before Simon can stop him.

“Connor! Wait!”

But Connor didn’t wait. He was out the door, shoving his shoes on his feet and running towards the stairwell in an instant.  
He darted down the stairs and narrowly avoided crashing into Markus on his way out of the lobby, leaving New Jericho, and Simon, behind him.

He heads to the park, to the bench at which Hank had once held him at gunpoint. It felt fitting. That had been a turning point for him during his twisted path towards deviance. Seemed a good enough place as any to begin to compose his thoughts on what came next for himself and with Simon.

He was tired. Tired of running away from his feelings, tired of running away from what he wanted- _who_ he wanted. 

All the signs pointed to reciprocated feelings, but he was still so anxious. He doesn’t like that part of personhood--before deviancy he would have never become so torn up about this. But he wouldn’t go back to being a machine, the good far outweighs the bad.

Resolving to confess to Simon the next chance he got, Connor turned to head to back to Hank’s house, only to freeze, seeing blue eyes and blond hair.

“So you forgot something at Jericho…”


	3. Chapter 3

Simon, after Connor had raced out of his room, had sighed loudly and flopped back down onto the bed. They really needed to talk. Today. 

Centering himself, he got up and changed into black jeans and a gray shirt, pulling a rust colored hoodie on top. Then he noticed the navy suit coat Connor had forgotten in his haste.

Simon smiled as he picked it up, it had taken a lot of work on Markus’ part to get Connor to build up a new wardrobe. One that wasn’t emblazoned with his serial number and screamed ownership.

Connor had been drawn to suits and sharp lines. He enjoyed how put together he looked in well fitting clothes. He also enjoyed soft things, like hoodies and sweaters, but even then he chose the more fashion forward options, sometimes throwing a sport coat over top of them. Simon appreciated the way it highlighted Connor’s form. He truly was a well designed prototype.

Simon took it as a sign, it gave him an excuse to find Connor and then they could talk.

He leaves the stairwell, and spies Markus, lounging on a chair, with a concerned look on his face.

Approaching, he calls to him, “Have you seen Connor this morning? He left in a hurry and forgot his jacket.”

Looking up, Markus replies, “Yeah, he nearly ran into me in his rush out of here. I had hoped you guys would have been able to talk out your whole thing,” he waves his arms about. “But I guess you didn’t.”

“No. But we will. Do you know where he might have gone?”

“He might have gone home, but if he didn’t Hank might know where he could be. Here, I can give you his address and contact information,” he reaches out a hand and retracts the synthetic skin.

Taking the offered hand, Simon downloads the relevant information, thanking Markus and heading out the door. He thinks he’ll go to the address, the travel time will give him some time to consider how best to deal with this situation.

Stepping out of the self-driving cab at Hanks (and Connor’s) home address, he pulls at the hem of his pull over and running a hand over the coat folded over his arm and takes a breath, raising a fist and knocking on the door.

It is answered not by Connor, but by a man who can only be Lt. Hank Anderson. A man who looks none too pleased to be disturbed, scowl firmly in place.

“What do you want.”

“Uh- I’m Simon, I’m looking for Connor? He left his coat at New Jericho in his rush to leave this morning. I was wondering if he was home, or if you might know where he would have gone, if not here. I really need to talk to him…” he trails off as the man’s expression becomes entirely too amused.

“Oh ho ho! So you are the one Connor’s been so obsessed with!” Hank guffaws. “He’s been talking my ear off about you for weeks.”

His eyes narrow and his tone becomes much more serious, “Connor isn’t here right now, but he is likely at Riverside Park. He goes there when he needs to think.”  
Simon nods, “Alright, I’ll head that direction. Thank you, sir.”

As he turns down the walkway, Hank calls to him, “Don’t hurt him, okay? Emotions haven’t come easily to him. If you feel the same or not, be clear with him. He doesn’t deserve unnecessary pain.” 

Nodding once again, Simon climbs back into the taxi, setting its destination easily and turning his gaze to the jacket on his arm.

The ride passed by faster than he had anticipated. Looking out the window, he could see Connor’s silhouette against the glare of the sun on the water. Stepping out of the cab, he took a deep breath.

He approached Connor just as the android turned towards the street, freezing in place as they made eye contact.

Extending the arm with the coat, he “So you forgot something at Jericho…” 

“So I did…”

The duo stand together, avoiding eye contact. After what feels like an eternity, but androids begin to talk at once.

“Simon, I’m-” “Connor-”

Connor shakes his head, “I have a better idea.”

He reaches out with his skin retracted, head cocked in an obvious invitation. Simon smiles and takes the proffered hand. Through the bond, Simon feels what Connor felt as he struggled to place his feelings for the blond. He feels his fear and anxiety, that Simon could still fear him, or blame him for what he did while still a machine, his fear that Simon wouldn’t feel the same attraction. 

Simon pushes his own experiences, how he felt every time Connor ran away from him. How he felt when he saw Connor sleeping in his bed, how it felt when Connor snuggled into his side. How much he wants that to become the norm.

Connor breaks the bond, eyes suspiciously wet and face slightly blue. His chin to his chest, he looks up at Simon with a small smile. And Simon can’t help but pull him into a kiss, arms coming to circle the brown haired android’s neck.

As the kiss broke, Simon could feel Connor’s smile as he tucked his nose into Simon’s neck.

Simon breaking the comfortable silence.

“So I don’t suppose you would go on a date with me, then?”


End file.
